metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyle Smithsonian
|death = Presumably killed by the Deleter. Corpse was then shredded by the "Mystery Creature". |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |weapon = |affiliation = Galactic Federation 07th Platoon |voice actor= Mark Carr (English) Kazuhisa Tanaka (Japanese)}} was a character from ''Metroid: Other M, serving as a soldier in the Galactic Federation Army. He was part of Adam Malkovich's 07th Platoon. Description Lyle was described as a special ops member and was seen to be in charge of demolition assignments. He played a role in the cutscene before the fight with the Brug Mass where he kicked a Brug and shot it repeatedly until his comrade, James Pierce instructed him to stop. This unusual behavior suggested that he suffered from Entomophobia or a fear of insects. This was especially ironic as he later seemed heroic and brave when suggesting to the rest of the Platoon that they should burn their way through a door on the BOTTLE SHIP. He was later ordered by Adam to investigate the Biosphere, later followed by Samus by Adam's order as Lyle secured a "facility of interest". When the 07th Platoon and Samus met up in the Exam Center, Lyle was the only one missing. The other members assumed that he was just late, though unfortunately he never showed. Shortly after the Mystery Creature fled from a battle with the 07th Platoon, the other soldiers discovered his body torn to shreds by an unknown monster. It was likely that this was a result of Little Birdie eating parts of his body (As it's blood was trailed from Lyle's corpse) which led to Little Birdie molting into his adolescent form. It was speculated that the Deleter was the one who killed him as he blew up the Exam Center. He may have hid the body from everyone else and stripped his explosives to perform the action. Following this theory, it would seem likely that Little Birdie later came across his corpse by luck and wasted no time in consuming him. This would explain how Lyle, the first to Sector 1 was not the first to arrive at the Exam Center. Official data Credentials "Lyle Smithsonian Ops Soldier <'''Battle Code Number'>'' 101 <'''Service Record'>'' Galactic Federation Academy, '' Training Base #3'' Special Ops Training Center Galactic Federation, 07th Platoon ID: 2537-07:51290" Characters ;Beginning :"Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command after receiving the distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After System Management Room :"Currently securing a route to a facility in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter, before Mystery Creature :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Found killed in the vicinity of the Exam Center in Sector 1." Trivia *When Lyle's body was initially discovered, it could not be seen because of the rest of the 07th Platoon blocking it from sight. However, it could be examined if Samus went back to it and looked at it in Search View afterwards. *It was possible that Lyle's corpse along with Maurice Favreau's and James Pierce's bodies are taken by the Galactic Federation to be given a proper burial prior to the post-credits sequence. However, this could not be confirmed as the Biosphere Test Area could not be accessed in the post-credits. *There are numerous flowers around Lyle's body, causing the scene to look like a funeral of sorts. Gallery Assault_Rifle_GF_2.png|Assault rifle Lyle dead flowers.png|Flowers around Lyle. Lyle_Deceased.PNG|Lyle's body found dead by the other platoon members. PortraitLyle.png|Portrait shown in the Characters menu. Lyle_Smithsonian_CA.jpg|Gallery Mode References ru:Лайл Смитсониан Category:Characters Category:Galactic Federation Category:07th Platoon Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Main Sector Category:Biosphere Category:Deceased Category:Examine Targets Category:Federation Marine characters